


Hopelessly Hopefully Naive

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pre-Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: "Why are you here?""You already know the reason, don't you, Kamukura-kun?"Kamukura Izuru knew.Kamukura Izuru had always known.Kamukura Izuru had known, known, known, until it all became boring.(Fictober Day 9: "You shouldn't have come here.")





	Hopelessly Hopefully Naive

**Author's Note:**

> why's kamukura so hard to write? hate that

Enoshima Junko had kept her promise, left the world in ruins.

Kamukura Izuru doesn't think it's any different.

All of it was predicted. All was expected.

Despair wasn't really any different.

Or so, Kamukura Izuru thought.

What Enoshima Junko had called interesting, what the now-dead Enoshima Junko —Kamukura Izuru predicted that too— had sought to stop her boredom, was too predictable.

It was all, way too predictable.

The dead bodies, the destruction, the deaths, the chaos.

It was all,

"…boring…"

There's no one aside from Kamukura Izuru.

The streets are empty.

The remnants of despair are hard to find.

Kamukura Izuru knows, they've all been caught.

The future foundation caught them, and now hunting their next prey.

The prey by the name of Kamukura Izuru.

Red eyes, long black hair, an expressionless face.

Kamukura Izuru, the so-called Super High School Level Hope.

How ironic… for hope to join hands with despair.

Kamukura Izuru could almost laugh, but laughter is impossible.

Emotions already became too boring.

If it was Hinata Hajime, expressing emotions would be easier.

Kamukura Izuru walks, steps on the dead bodies, the Monokumas are still around.

It's all Monokumas.

Kamukura Izuru doesn't understand their point, or their design.

Souda Kazuichi made lots of replicas of them, Kamukura Izuru remembers.

He thought they were his greatest inventions.

But were they?

Or were they the executions he made for the killing game?

Obviously, the designs for the executions were more complex.

Any idiot would know that, even if they weren't well-versed in mechanics.

Souda Kazuichi just called every invention his 'greatest masterpiece', even if it wasn't that much of a masterpiece.

It was nothing close to a masterpiece in most cases.

Empty streets, the sound of footsteps.

Another sound of footsteps.

"Why are you here?"

"You already know the reason, don't you, Kamukura-kun?"

Kamukura Izuru knew.

Kamukura Izuru had always known.

Kamukura Izuru had known, known, known, until it all became boring.

Until the whole world stopped being interesting.

And Kamukura Izuru had known.

And yet did nothing.

Because even if a change happened, it will still be the same.

Boring.

"You shouldn't have come here, Naegi Makoto. But, I take it as you're the type of person who wouldn't listen to anyone or wouldn't bother to think before doing anything."

The Super High School Level Hope who defeated the Super High School Level Despair stood in front of the Super High School Level Hope who had joined hands with the Super High School Level Despair.

"That might be true."

Naegi Makoto laughs.

As if it wasn't an insult.

As if it was a compliment.

He laughed.

How foolish…

"You've already caught the others, I see."

The last person who got caught was Komaeda Nagito.

With his luck, Kamukura Izuru isn't surprised.

He had always been a pain.

Kamukura Izuru wasn't surprised to find out that he's been the last person to be caught.

They were in contact with each other, for some unknown reason.

Kamukura Izuru knew that Komaeda Nagito didn't hold a brilliant opinion of the existence of Kamukura Izuru.

Artificial hope isn't real hope.

Or so, Komaeda Nagito would say.

"We're trying to fix it. To help you all. So, will you cooperate with me, Kamukura-kun?"

Naegi Makoto is a fool.

That's what Kamukura Izuru thinks.

A hopeful fool.

"Aren't you aware that your actions have consequences, Naegi Makoto? That will lead you to trouble, possibly death if you go so far."

Kamukura Izuru could predict.

The ordeal could lead to Naegi Makoto's death.

That's a prediction.

He could be jailed for it.

That's another prediction.

He could face execution.

That is, too, another prediction.

"Then, I'm willing to take the risk."

How naive.

Kamukura Izuru thinks.

"You're hopelessly naive, Naegi Makoto. As I said, you have to think of the consequences, but as I said, you don't seem to think before acting on anything."

Kamukura Izuru could feel the approaching of a nearby Monokuma.

Strong hands push Naegi Makoto, as a Monokuma jumps to attack its prey.

"You should pay attention—"

Kamukura Izuru destroys the Monokuma with a kick.

"—you wouldn't want to die before your succeeding with your plan, would you, Naegi Makoto?"

With a smile, Naegi Makoto answers.

"I will try my best to live, even beyond its succession."

Kamukura Izuru doesn't understand Naegi Makoto's personality.

Kamukura Izuru understands, yet it's too perplexing.

It's still boring.

"I can't promise you to stop your boredom, not like Enoshima did. But, I'll save you."

"I don't need to be saved, Naegi Makoto."

Yet, Naegi Makoto still stood.

Firm, stubborn.

It reminds Kamukura Izuru of Enoshima Junko.

So similar, yet the exact opposites of each other.

As if Enoshima Junko's sole reason for existence was to be the antithesis for Naegi Makoto, and as if Naegi Naegi Makoto's sole reason for existence to be the antithesis for Enoshima Junko.

"Even if you don't think you need to be saved, someone else needs to be saved, right?"

"He's long gone, Naegi Makoto. He does no longer exist. He's dead."

"I believe that he's still alive. I have hope."

"How boring…"

Naegi Makoto is too ordinary.

And yet—

"Very well… I will cooperate with you, Naegi Makoto. But you can never save someone like me. As for Hinata Hajime, he's been long gone from this world. There is no proof that he's alive."

"Then, let's go, Kamukura-kun."

"Very well."

Kamukura Izuru follows Naegi Makoto.

All of it is predictable.

They're going to be put in a virtual world.

Kamukura Izuru is going to corrupt it.

And a killing game would start.

Even though, Kamukura Izuru isn't interested in anything as such as killing games.

Yet, perhaps this person, this most ordinary of all ordinary people and most unordinary person of all unordinary people will manage to save a few lives, even if not all.

_Super High School Level Hope, huh?_

Their footsteps are synchronised.

_Someone as great as that…_

_Well then, hurry up…_

Kamukura Izuru could almost feel like smiling.

_Hurry up and save me, Naegi._


End file.
